Son of Zeus
by Leoisawesome
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It has character I made and RR's characters, too. A daughter of Apollo and a demi-god with unknown parentage meets. What will happen? RR character will appear in later chapters (sorry). Have bad language and might have lemons (sorry again). May update a few months after (Sorry the 3rd time).
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

This is my first fanfic. I am not sure if it is good or not.

Sorry if I made any mistakes, and please comment below for problems.

Thank you for your support.

* * *

><p>Son of Zeus<p>

Morgan: 1

It was another typical start for me in my school New International School of Taiwan in the northern mountains in _Taipei, Taiwan_. I scowled as step through the gates,

I really hate school sometimes. My school looks like a castle, with light orange tiles on the side and red tiles on the roof in the middle of the mountain. I started my

morning routine. Go up the escalator, go up the outdoor grand stairs, and go up more stairs, then to my locker.

I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Morgan Wu, daughter of Apollo. I am 13-years-old and has excellent results for in-class and exams, except for

math (you might as well just call me a genius).

Let's just skip to the part when things started to get ugly.

It was science class and we were presenting our reports about pretend aliens with similar human body systems. My mortal friend Calypso Wang looked at me with a

nervous expression (Seriously, who will name their child under Leo Valdez's girlfriend). Her wavy black hair was more disheveled than usual; there were bags under

her brown eyes. My other mortal friend, Marcaria Chiu, was the exact opposite of Christine. She kept talking about her project and showed me her model. Of course I

was jealous, my model sucked.

One period and a half pasted and it was Karl Ryoo and Henry Camer's turn to present. Henry was extremely short, annoying, and is a pervert. And for Kai… he was

the tallest guy in our class and the cutest guy in 7th grade. Gosh, how can I be so boy-crazed? I looked straight at Karl and just... stared. 'Why am I acting like this?

Knock it out!' I screamed mentally. Then suddenly, he stared at me with his cold, brown eyes. I froze, how can a boy so hot have such cold eyes! Probably because

me and him were enemies in 6th grade, and I sincerely hate him at that time.

After class ended, I scowled at myself. ' Your a genius, Morgan. You can't drool over boys like that, act like a genius,' I thought.

A crowd of girls swarmed around Karl and yelled "_Oppa_, be my boyfriend!" or "_Oppa_, will you come to my house later?" and other disgusting things. I will never, ever

be like them.

Of course Karl ignored them and continued staring at them with hatred. Without a second glance back, I rushed to social before the bell rang, Karl and

his friend burst into the room, dripping in sweat. Gosh, he looked hot! Wonder what he... snap it out! He sat next to me (my teacher's idea), obviously annoyed. I

also put on that face, I was a natural actor, thanks to my immortal dad.

We were learning about Korea and Japan. My teacher, Mr. Albreto, quickly taught things like samurai and anime. My classmate, Kumamoto Irisa, went absolutely

_motorcycle_. She started to jump up and down, blabbering about Sword Art Online. Her boobs jumped up and down, like if it was seducing the table. I grimaced at

that thought. Apparently the boys had the same thought, they stared hungrily at her huge boobs. Good thing is, Karl didn't even notice.

Then we started about Korea. Most of the girls giggled. Karl was from Korea, and they were expecting Mr. Albreto to call Karl up and he DID. The girls went nuts and

pretended to faint. He introduced himself in Korean.

안녕하세요, 제는 류한의 임니다 blah blah blah...

I know Korean, but I never spoken it in front of anyone except myself. It meant, 'Hi, I am 류한의(Karl's Korean name)". It was a secret. The girls continued their

terrible acting of knowing what it meant. I sighed, I really pitied them for trying to get his attention, it was useless.

"Mr. Albreto, I want to go to the toilet," said Karl. I believe in the mind of the girls who like him, it was probably the lower part of his body.

We continued class until we heard a high-pitched yell outside the window. Karl was dangling on outside the inoperable part of the window. Pluto's cauldrons! What in

the fXXkin' word is he doing there? This time, some girls really fainted.

An idea popped in my mind. I ran out with Mr. Albreto yelling "Morgan, don't go!". I didn't care. I just ran to the roof, a forbidden part of the school (demi-gods are

rule-breakers, remember?). I took out my Ipod and unplugged my earphones. A bow and a quiver of arrow appeared. My special Ipod was a gift from Leo, he treats

me like his real sister. I knocked one of my special ladder arrows and shot it on the side of the roof. A rope ladder appeared and I put it down to Karl.

"Hold onto the rope, you wimp!" I said.

* * *

><p>That is it for the first chapter. Did you like it? Comment below.<p>

For some of the vocab with the italic, the meaning is below.

**Taipei, Taiwan**: A city in the country Taiwan. An island in the Pacific. A neighbor of China (and hates them too).

**Oppa**: Older brother in Korean, only females use that (for male it is hyung).

**Motorcycle**: In Chinese it is 機車. Means crazy sometime (depend how you use it).

PS.I know Chinese, but I only know that sentence above in Korean. So don't comment in Korean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

Here is your second chapter.

No RR characters yet.

Tks for reading!

* * *

><p>Karl: 2<p>

"Hold on to the rope, you wimp," said a voice from above as a rope ladder came down.

I looked up and saw who it was. It was Morgan.

"I know, Morgan. I'm not stupid," I grumbled as I quickly climbed up the rope. When I reach the top, an arrow stood where the rope was anchored. I noticed that Morgan was holding an iPod. She never had an iPod. Then suddenly she started laughing.

"What?" I said with a twinge of annoyance in my voice.

"You were screaming like a little girl, you know?" chuckled Morgan.

I glared at her. I stormed away.

"Why were you there?" she asked. I ignored her.

"No thank you, or anything?" she asked. I continued to ignore her.

"At least tell me why," she said. I turned around, almost in tears.

'Gosh, don't be so mean when I am in a bad state!' I screamed mentally to her.

_**A few minutes ago**_

I walked up and confronted my ex-girlfriend, Kiki Wang. I hate her guts and never loved her. She was just a slut and pretended to love me, but she just wanted me on her bed. I was stupid to believe that she actually truly loves me. At least I saved my first kiss from her.

"I want to break up," I said.

She suddenly pushed me of the roof and I screamed, looking for a place to grab hold of. I grabbed the window edge of my social study classroom. I saw that some of the girls had fainted. Then a rope materialized out of thin air.

_**Back to**_** present**

When I returned to the classroom, a bunch of girl crowded around me, saying "Are you OK?" , "Why were you up there?", and most importantly, "Who saved you?".

I pushed through them as my angry teacher called the DSA (Department of Student Affairs). Mr. Alberto sent me to DSA. Wait, he didn't even notice that mad girl has disappeared. I was pissed. Because I am a rebel so I don't do good NOR bad things!

A teacher from the DSA lectured me endlessly about being a good student and that rules aren't made to be broken. I looked at them, thinking 'Yeah, right'.

At lunch time, I finally spoke to my friends. Replying a question they asked a million times, who saved you?

I stared at my enemy, "My enemy. Didn't you guys notice that she disappeared after that?"

And of course the girls started to slander about my only enemy.

"The nerve of that girl, how she dares save oppa without our permission" a girl said.

Another nodded in agreement, "She didn't even go to DSA!"

"The work of a slut," said Wendy, the girl with big boobs and a big butt which was the dream of most boys.

Bang! A sound rang through the cafeteria; about 50m away was Morgan and her friends. This was the first time I saw her explode this violently. I could literally see steam coming out of her ears and nostrils. Morgan threw her lunch down hardly and soup spilled out. You can see her eyes burning with anger that could make anyone retreat. She stormed towards my table.

"X你媽的, you want to be judo flipped by me? 미쳤어?" She said fluently.

WTH, how does she know Korean? And that she could hear from far away was creeping me out. In this large and loud cafeteria, you have to yell to hear each other, even if we were centimeters apart. But her? She actually heard us.

Then a sudden SLAP woke me up from my curious thoughts. Wendy slapped and pushed Morgan on the floor. Her body fell like a broken doll. Her cheeks were pink from the slap.

Now imagine Zeus in I-am-going-to-blast-you-into-pieces mode, which is exactly what Morgan looks like this very moment.

She smirked at Wendy and laughed until her legs turned into jelly. "Do you want to know a secret Karl has been hiding from you all?" Her evil smile appeared.

Ah oh.

"He has a girlfriend, who just broke up with him. You guys should be happy about that. The person you should be messing with is him and Kiki Wang, not me,"

AH OH!

She really is a genius!

People stared at me with shock, and then the place started to buzz. Girls froze, boys shaked my shoulders, and a satisfied girl stood in the middle of the cafeteria. She walked calmly away with her friends.

Morgan Wu, you are DEAD.

* * *

><p>Tks for reading.<p>

The vocab meanings:

**The 'X' next to the Chinese words**: It is pronounced gan. Means fxxk.

**이쳤어**: Crazy

I know I didn't put any Greek stuff or whatever, sorry for that.

Tks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

Sorry for not updating soon.

I can only update on weekends.

If I have a project, I will not update.

Sorry for your inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Morgan: 3<p>

Chaos is the word I use to describe the cafeteria. Not Chaos, the god, but the adjective.

I can see in his eyes that disillusions are bubbling up, maybe some stupid idea that I stalked him to learn his secrets. Maybe he really did do something guilty. Got to find out.

_**Flashback to roof**_

When I was about to follow him, I saw a shadow that came from behind one of the water towers. I went over and looked at that figure. It was Kiki.

"Did you push him down?" I asked. Kiki seem to be surprised, but I can see through her disguise.

No was her answer. Seriously, I am not stupid. You cannot hide anything from me.

I chuckled, "I know you are his girlfriend, but your guys didn't make it public. Must be important,"

"Why would you care?" she said.

"Because I'm his enemy, I want to embarrass him until we graduate,"

'And because I like hate him,' I thought.

"Why are you up here? I saw you taking out an iPod and it turned to a bow and a quiver of arrows,"

That caught me off guard. "What did you say?" I said. I was scared, is she mortal who can see through the Mist? Or something worse?

I snapped my finger quickly at her face and said, "You didn't see anything, I was never here,"

The Mist worked its magic. Kiki looked confused and calmly went back into the building.

I sat on the edge of the roof. If I get in trouble, then I should spend my time on the rule I broke. I already broke 2 rules anyways.

I faced the sun, bright and a bit intimidating. I imagined my dad in his long-ranged vehicle shining in the sky. I thought of the universe, the stars, and the planets. I was a big fan of astrology, since stars calm me down. Stars give me clarity, making me think of the idea that everything has a pretty side. I am not pretty, on the outside and inside. Then what part of me is pretty?

_**Present**_

After me and my friends went into our quiet and empty homeroom, the classroom quickly filled with our giggles.

"Did you see his face?" asked Calypso.

"Priceless!" giggled Marcaria. "No wonder you are the club leader of the debate club!"

"I wish Karl would remember this forever, the day I insulted him," I smirked.

"But why are you and him enemies?" Marcaria asked.

"They are always comparing score," Calypso answered, "Don't understand why they compete with each other so ferociously, maybe you and him secretly like each other,"

"Pfft, your imagination is too good," I lied," In your dreams,"

_**One hour later**_

It was time for our art lessons. There are different lessons, visual arts, performing arts, even kung fu. Because of my dad Apollo, my musical talents are the best in the school. The other students can only choose 1 art, but I could choose 2. So I choose violin and guitar.

I am the class leader of both classes. I go to violin in the first period and go to guitar in the second period.

We played a simpler version of the Magic flute (Mozart). I really want to tell the school that this class is advance class and we still play simpler versions of everything.

After class ended, I ran to my guitar classroom.

"Hello, Morgan," said the teacher.

I took the attendance book and started roll call after the bell rang.

"Candy, Michael, Richard, Diana…" I continued to blabber names until I saw there was a new student. I almost choked.

"Karl," I choked.

"Here," he smirked.

What the heck? Why doesn't he nicely stay in his clarinet class?

"We are going to have a little competition today," said the teacher. Oh great.

"Let's start with the new student. Who wants to compete with him?"

I shoot my hands straight up immediately.

"You choose the music," I said.

He smirked, "Then Love Girl by CNblue,"

I grinned, "You choose the wrong song, I am a Boice,"

He started first. He played pretty good, but that wasn't his secret weapon. He sang and winked as he played the song. Oh my god, am I blushing? What he is doing is completely cheating!

After Karl finished, I played. Of course I played better than him, a lot better.

That is when things started to go wrong.

A Celestial Bronze arrow grazed the top of my hands and snapped one of my strings. My classmates gasped as I looked out the window. The Mist must have covered up the arrow, because everyone (one exception) looked at my wound and ignored the arrow stuck in my guitar, except one.

Karl rushed forward and pointed at my guitar, "There is an arrow stuck on here,"

Everyone looked at him weirdly, I covered my surprise.

I snapped my fingers at his face and said, "Are you having disillusions? What kind of absurdity are you showing?"

The Mist didn't work on him.

I am very worried now. Could he be a demi-god?

I ate some ambrosia and bandaged my right hand, I need at least two weeks for this wound to be fixed and fine. Who in the fXXkin' world did this?

I kept the thought about Karl for the whole day.

* * *

><p>Guess what happens next. Tks for reading!<p>

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

Sorry for not updating last week.

I have, like, 4 projects I needed to finish.

Hope you enjoy reading SoZ.

Love u!

* * *

><p>Karl: 4<p>

Does Morgan think I'm an idiot? The arrow was right there and nobody noticed. It's not like I care, but still it's weird. Am I going delirious, crazy, mad, or am I dreaming? I pinched my face really hardly.

Bad idea

My face became really red, like if someone slapped me.

Let's go back to the 'enemy' issue.

Morgan seems to snap her fingers whenever something strange happens to her. One time, she went to the toilet and when she came back, she was dripping wet like a wet dog.

"The toilet exploded," explained Morgan.

We went to check and water flooded out of the girl's bathroom.

On the floor stuck something disgusting, looks like dust mixed with water, making a weird substance. I said there was something on the floor.

Everyone looked at me if I was a lunatic, so I shut up.

She snapped her fingers at my nose, and it really hurt.

Another time, there was a loud bang outside the classroom. Morgan rushed out to check on what happened. She looked nervous until she found out that an 8th grader dropped his thick history textbook. She relaxed a little after she saw the book.

After guitar class, I was sure that Morgan was hiding something, something that can make her embarrassed.

After I went home, I greeted my mom.

My mom will be the most beautiful women in the world if she didn't look so tired all the time. She was an orphan when she was young, sad and isolated. Until she saw hope when my father appeared, who left us when my mom had me. My mom may smile, but you can see anguish in her eyes. The luckiest thing that happened to her is probably meeting my filthy-rich step-dad.

You might be thinking, 'that's good.' But the truth is, my step-dad treat us like freaks. He cheats behind my mom. My mom knew that but was afraid because 'bald guy' (AKA step-dad) might kick us out, which will be bad.

I told her about the problems I had at school. She bit her lips.

"I think you should just rest, darling," said my mom.

_**The next day**_

Today is the perfect Friday.

Good weather, good luck, and now all I need is a good day.

But my luck ran out quickly.

Someone used invisible string to trip me, and I fell face first. Now my face not only has the pinch mark I made yesterday, it also have a big sized swell on my forehead.

I have a bad feeling about today.

Science was first.

I, of course, was surrounded by girls screaming like if me and my friends, Henry, Steven, and Colin, are some famous boy band. 'Calm down,' I thought.

That is when things got really bad.

A loud moo for the outside startled everyone. The girls freaked out. My friends were over reacting and screamed like a high pitch whale. I looked out the window.

What the fxxk?

A half man, half bull dude stood in the middle of the atrium. He was at least 5 meters tall, and had fatal horns on top of his head. The monster's hairy attributes was extremely disgusting, his chest was covered with hair and went down. He only wore a piece of fabric at his waist, so if you went under you might see his groin. I grimaced at this thought.

The hallway suddenly became empty and quiet. The only person that stood calmly was Morgan. She looked at me and said, "Trouble,"

"What exactly is that?"

"Names hold power," she said.

At the back of my brain, a small memory came out. Something about Greek mythology…

Bingo!

"It is the dude Percy Jackson fought in front of Half-Blood Hill, in the first book, right?" I said.

Morgan's glare gave me the answer.

"Just go inside the classroom," she snapped.

"You are not going to fight that thing alone,"

"And you're mortal," she snared, "and you don't have weapons,"

"Then, are you a demi-god?" I asked.

Instead of replying me, she jumped out the window.

'Lunatic,' I thought.

She took out the IPod I saw yesterday and unplugged the earphones.

A small 'shrink' and suddenly there is a bow and arrows.

So my conclusion is, she is a crazy daughter of Apollo. A crazy control-freak and genius.

She slowly drew an arrow and shot at the Minotaur, but the Minotaur somehow caught it. The monster charged at Morgan, she stood, frozen with fear.

I will not let a stupid bull man kill a demi-god, so I did the dumbest, most risky thing available.

"Hey, Bull Man," I yelled.

The Minotaur looked at my direction.

"Your chest is so hairy that cockroaches hate you," I insulted.

He charged at me.

Uh oh.

He looks mad.

Big uh oh.

He is going to kill me.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p>I might update tomorrow.<p>

Here's a sneak peek:

Morgan:5

Is Karl stupid?

I really want to kill him myself, but he saved me with those bullshxt insults.

* * *

><p>I know, the sneak peek is short.<p>

Sorry.

tks 4 reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

I made a google account, please follow! It's Morgan Wu.

It's not my real name. My gmail is leoisawesome2014 , you guys can give me suggestions.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Morgan:5<p>

Is Karl stupid?

I really want to kill him myself, but he saved me with those bullshxt insults.

That cownatic is the stupidest monster I've seen, but somehow he caught my arrow. This is not normal.

Karl continued to shout cow insults while I shoot arrows, but no matter what, the Minotaur always caught every single normal arrow. I used one of my special arrows to capture it and the arrow sprang in mid-air, transforming into a gold net that is similar to the one Hephaestus used.

The Minotaur passed straight through it, WTF?

A hologram, I thought, what else could pass through my net?

I looked at the Minotaur more carefully and saw a little shimmer of light coming from a little hole. I climbed the windows and found a small projector.

I'm Sherlock !

I felt magic coursing through me as I pressed the small red button that said off. The magic I felt was small but powerful, it felt weird under my touch. Somehow eccentric magic of the projector made the monster a solid, and very powerful.

I ran to Karl and looked into his eyes. "Are you crazy? You could have died if I didn't close that projector. You don't have any weapons with you and you still came down even when I told you to hide. Your courage maybe big, but that is plain stupid!" I said seriously.

He scrunched his eyes, "I saved your damn life too! You just stood there and froze!" he counterattacked.

"It was a tactic, tactic number 5: pretending to be scared even if you are not," I said, "Now I have important things to do."

I took out a prism and said, "O' Iris, goddess of rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Chiron of Camp Half-Blood." I through my drachma into the air and it disappeared.

"Whoa, you can Iris-message? That is so cool!" Karl yelled.

"You read Percy Jackson? That is extremely surprising," I rose my eyebrows.

Chiron appeared on his bed (I don't know how he sleeps with his wheelchair on the bed). "Dear Morgan, please think of the time difference before you Iris-message," he reprimanded.

"Sorry Chiron, but it's an emergency. Someone putted this small projector thingy and a solid hologram of the bull guy appeared."

"_Iris-package_ me the projector," said Chiron with a concerned face.

I took out 2 drachma and prayed, "O' Iris, goddess of rainbow, please accept my offering, give this projector to Chiron of Camp Half-Blood." The projector reappeared quite quickly.

Chiron observed the projector and said, "I know there is pure Mist in there, but I don't know what the mark on the side meant." He showed me the small mark of a broken lightning bolt.

"Can I have it?" I asked, " I want to release the Mist instead of snapping my fingers at everyone's faces."

When the projector went back to me, I unscrewed the screw and Mist spread around, almost engulfing the school. 'That's a lot of Mist,' I thought.

The hologram scared me. I never fought without my half-sister, Stephanie Rougadio. The thought of someone purposefully harming me is just weird.

When I was about to leave, Karl called me.

"Hey, are you a daughter of Apollo?" he asked curiously.

There is nothing to hide anymore. Karl frinkin' know that I'm a demi-god, so I replied, "I am, why ask?"

"Because that explains every event that happened to you, from the toilet incident to this, and the fact that you excelled the violin and the guitar."

After all that mess, everything seems to be back on track.

The school said that it was just a group of crows fighting with each our in the atrium, which didn't make sense, because the atrium has metal fencing surrounding the atrium and a roof.

I had only on after school activity, which was _Olympia_ Biology. Me, the genius, actually slept in class! There is something wrong with my brain.

That day at night, I told my mom about the bull guy.

My mom is a pianist. Her name is Celine Chang. She has short brown hair (I have long brown hair, so I'm different from all my siblings), and is little bit fat because she likes to eat.

I have a step-father, named Router Wu. He is a banker and has a whole team of co-workers under his control (He has a high salary). I have his last name because my step-dad is very nice to me. He let me be in NIST, even when it's very expensive. But when it comes to buying things, he would be very picky, like he would buy a pen, but not buy an iPhone for me.

My mom was quite surprised when she heard this, because monsters usually don't come out in a hologram, and I don't get monster attacks often. Whoever planted that projector must hate me a lot.

* * *

><p>For the word with the italic:<p>

**Iris-Package:** I made that up.

**Olympia: **This competition on different subjects for geniuses. Every country has 4 representatives and the representatives compete for the gold medal. (In my school, the student council president got gold on geography, she is my idol)

Thanks 4 reading.

3 Leoisawesome


	6. Author's note (Not bad news)

Dear readers,

I am having a really hard time on deciding who will be the celebrity in camp, so you guys will be voting!

There are 2 choices:

5 Seconds of Summer

One Direction

Voting will be on google+

Account name: Morgan Wu

Please vote!


End file.
